fushigiyuugifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Shinzaho Chronicles,The Adventures of Hikari Sukunami
The Shinzahou Chronicles: The Adventures of Sukunami Hikari I did this because Sukunami Hikari is a literal fic blank slate and I wanted to play with her a bit. If anyone doesn't know who she is, Hikari is the baby born to Miaka and Taka at the end of Eikouden. The next generation, if you like, of Suzaku's people - because she's also the Shinzahou which helps to save everyone in that story. Tradition seems to be that fic writers turn Hikari into a good little heroine, or the next Suzaku no Miko. With this in mind, I decided not to do either. :) The Shinzahou Chronicles were born, therefore, out of a desire to make Hikari depressingly average. Sort of :) It wasn't just that, though. I always found that the conclusion of the story was a little unsatisfactory from Kutou's perspective. All we seem to get is that "everything has collapsed but will begin to rebuild." But Kutou hasn't been saved....and the Seishi, with the exception of Amiboshi, are all dead. I've always been a bit curious as to what might have happened in Kutou in the time after the war with Kounan. So this story is as much about that as it as about Hikari being thrown into a world she knows nothing about. Volume One: Densetsu No Hikari Almost sixteen years have passed since ''Mayou'' and Taka last left the ''Shijin-Tenchishou', believing that peace had finally come to ''''Kounan' and that the legend was over once and for all. For sixteen years, the world of the book and the real world have remained separate, and in a small apartment in a Tokyo suburb, a young girl has grown up completely oblivious to the fact that before she was born, her presence helped save people she doesn't even know exist.'' But she's about to learn, fast. As much as ''Hikari'' is sure life isn't fair in the real world, it's about to become ten times tougher when, after a violent argument with her father she finds herself in the Restricted section of the National Library. With a flash of red light, she is transported into the world of the book - but the world she sees is devoid of all life - an abandoned shell of what was, once, a thriving southern state. Believing she's trapped in some kind of strange dream, ''Hikari'' is horrified to discover the sleeping skeletons of people long dead within one of the abandoned houses...what is this place, and how can she wake up? But her adventures are only just beginning, for ''Suzaku's'' light draws her back to the world of the ''Suzaku'Shichi' Seishi and, with a horrified jerk, she realises that not only is this not a dream but that her presence in the 'Shijin-Tenchishou' might be the only thing that can save everyone from disaster.'' In the Eastern territories, a desperate Emperor has begun to set in motion the wheels of the world's destruction, surrounded by the impassive former slave ''Hyoushin'' and the clever priest ''Kikei'' as he struggles to bring peace to his war-shattered land. Long-dormant magic is being awoken, and in the midst of this, a young soldier begins to discover that he is more entwined with the fate of his country and its magic than he ever imagined. '' ''As ''Kutou's'' Emperor seeks to locate holy relics of the Azure Dragon, ''Chichiri'' realises that ''Hikari's'' appearance in the book world is not a coincidence - and that the power of ''Suzaku'' no ''Shinzahou'' may once more be required to bring peace to not only the south but the entire plane of ''existance'' But right now ''Hikari's'' main concern is finding a bath and getting the hell out of this world without television or electricity in time to go to her friend's party. The people of ''Kounan'' are doomed... Volume Two: Seiryuu No Teki “The ''Shinzahou'' is in the hands of two ''Seiryuu'' Seishi, both before and beyond the grave.” With the advice of ''Taiitsukun'' still ringing in their ears, ''Hikari', along with her Seishi guardians are all ready to make for the North Country, in search of ''''Seiryuu' no 'Miko’s' blessed 'Shinzahou' – the teardrop earring from the summoning ceremony. However, nothing is as simple as it seems, and when the travel party is gate-crashed by 'Tasuki’s' impetuous daughter 'Shishi' and her friend Jin, 'Hikari' is sure that things couldn’t get any worse.'' As they reach the snowy borderlands, she seems to have been proven right, as an argument causes her to fall into the hands of the very people they seek – the guardians of ''Seiryuu’s'Shinzahou'. And it’s not long before 'Hikari' realises that 'Suboshi' really doesn’t plan on letting death get in the way of revenge against the 'Suzaku' Warriors he hated so badly so many years before!'' Meanwhile, ''Kintsusei'' of ''Kutou'' has sent his ''Meihi'' bodyguard with a party of soldiers into the snowy mountains looking for clues as to the whereabouts of ''Yui-sama’s'' treasure. With the garbled advice of the spirit of the flame to follow, the Emperor is becoming desperate, especially when he realises ''Suzaku’s'' men also have an interest in the treasure’s whereabouts. On the advice of the opportunistic ''Kikei'Kintsusei' is persuaded to send another agent into the battle – an assassin from the West who seems keen to face the challenge of 'Suzaku’s'Shichi'' Seishi. '' ''And there is very little he won’t stoop to in order to succeed… Volume Three: Byakko No Yokan "Beware the Seishi known as Amefuri" With Taitsukun's warnings still ringing in their ears, Hikari and her companions set off West in search of the mysterious Toroki and the Shinzahou that she guards. However, the sinister shadow of Amefuri dogs their progress, and in the deep caves beneath Spider's Peak, Toroki makes a prediction that will change Hikari's mission forever. Meanwhile, Kintsusei's men have also headed into the desert country seeking the same divine treasures as their Suzaku rivals. Guided by the enigmatic assassin Miramu, they soon find that the people of Sairou offer him a less than warm welcome. As pieces of the killer's past begin to come into focus, it becomes apparent that they're all playing a very dangerous game... Volume Four: Genbu No Takara With the location of Genbu's treasure unknown, and with time running out, Hikari and her companions have no time to ponder on the events of their trip west. Joined by their newest ally, they head back towards the unforgiving north country in the hope that they might find a clue as to the Shinzahou's whereabouts. However, Kutou has its own tricks up its sleeve, and a spy now infiltrates their midst, determined to discover whatever he can to help his Emperor save his homeland. As they draw closer to the snow that marks Hokkan's land from Kounan's, Shishi finds herself accosted by a blast from her past. An unexpected ally leads to a cryptic clue about Genbu's treasure - but is it enough for them to secure Byakko no Miko's te-kagami for the South? Meantime, bereft of his most loyal men, Hyoushin is also returning north. But the deeper into the snow he goes, the more difficult he realises his task is. An enemy is beginning to stir in the heart of Kutou's palace - with grave consequences for all. Volume Five: Suzaku No Unmei As the true nature of Hikari's destiny becomes clear, the schoolgirl must face up to the road ahead as, at long last, the southerners plan head East into Seiryuu's troubled country. However, Miramu is lurking in the shadows with the order to kill, and as Kutou's desperate exiles hurry South in search of sanctuary, they find themselves faced with a dire truth - that one who had been close has truly turned against them. With time short, Chichiri is aware that they have no choice but to soldier on, despite the risks , for the sake of the whole of the ShijinTenchishou. But with so many obstacles still in her way, can Hikari really make a difference and prevent the end of the Seishi's world? Category:Watercooler